sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Susa
The City of Susa is the capital of the kingdom of Elam and of the Chedorlaomerian World Empire. The city is the Ceremonial capital of Susa Province, however the Administrative Capital is Bupil. Division The city is divided into the following sectors. * Outer Sector : lower class to low ranking middle class citizenry live here. Regular shops, low ranking administrative offices. Many Siyan Husame, or Grove Temples dedicated to Inšušinak are found here. * Government Sector: Stretching from the left hand side of the city (as seen when entering the Main Gate), where high ranking administrative buildings and global headquarters are found (such as the Chedorlaomer Army Headquarters), as well as the residencies of the cities high class and aristocracy stil living in Susa, includes the Susa Royal Prison and the Execution Square. The Suther (where images of former Kings and Emperors are kept) and the Imperial Haštu (where all the former Emperors are buried, lies directly below the Suhter) are located here as well, under heavy guard. * Government Building : the central building where the ministres and high functionaries of the Elamitian Royal and Chedorlaomer Global governments work. * Alumelu ("High/High-rising city"): Secluded area of the city, housing the palaces of the ancestral noble families of Elam and Susa, which have long since ceased being politically active. Members of these families rarely leave their home palace, yet alone the Alumelu. Acessible through a well guarded underground passageway. The total population of the city is roughly 400 000. Administration The administration of the city is in the hand of the Mayor and Vice Mayor of Susa, as well as the Susa Senate of Law. The curent Mayor and Vice Mayor are Hydna and Chimham respectively. There are fourteen Districts in the city in total, with each represented by eight elected councilors in the Senate of Law. Members of the Senate are then chosen by the Senate and Mayor's office for executive positions within the City Departments. Usualy a department chief is a councilor of the senate, while the remaining staff is made up of hired personel. Recquirements for election to the Senate include a minimum of three generations of Susan citizenship granted at birth in the applicant's paternal ancestry, a clear criminal record and an evaluation by the CGCP on the state of their mental health and "loyalty". Organisations of the City Administration * Susa Senate of Law, headed by the Mayor (Hamdagarmah) and Vice Mayor (Hamdagar). ** City of Susa Deffence Coordinaton Department , oversees the Chedorlaomer Army Headquarters and theGeneral Attar Base Headed by Department Head, Councilor Kashbar Lotanshakiri ** City of Susa Tax Department Headed by Department Head, Councilor Imazu Shedshakiri ** City of Susa Monetary Reserve Department , usually maintains the cities own treasury, but relies heavily on donations from the Treasury of Elam (donates 26 % of the cities' annual income) and the High Treasury (donates 37 % of the cities' annual income) Headed by Department Head Almon (Hired, not in the Senate) ** City of Susa Commerce Department Headed by Department Head, Councilor Khallushi Gebshakiri ** City of Susa Waste Disposal Department Headed by Department Head, Councilor Fortuno ** City of Susa Department of Culture Headed by Department Head, Councilor Bubu ** City of Susa Department of Religion Headed by Department Head, Councilor Hada Motshakiri ** City of Susa Police Director , a non ranked administrator overseeing all Police Work in the Holy City , in charge of the Susa City Police as well as comunication with the CGCP headquartes. Held by Lagar